The Queen and the God of the Fairies
by mastercheif1229
Summary: Sasuke dies in the final battle with Kaguya and Naruto is sent to a new world called Earthland, and joins a rambunctious guild called Fairy Tail. How will his new life turn out? Naru/Erza pairing. Rinnegan Naruto! Godlike Naruto! Godlike Erza! Sharingan Erza! Strong Natsu! - Up for Adoption
1. 1 Death of a friend, End of a Goddess

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 - Death of a friend, End of a Goddess

As Kakashi blocks Sasuke from attempts to block Sasuke from getting killed by Kaguya, his body suddenly collapses in pain, from a stab wound that wasn't fully healed earlier and Kaguya manages to hit Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura scream as their dying comrade starts to disintegrate.

"Dobe, come here, I need to give you something", Sasuke says as he is dying.

Once Naruto makes it over to Sasuke, Sasuke taps Naruto's forehead with two fingers and they both enter Naruto's mindscape.

 **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asks as he looks around.

"Dobe, come here." Sasuke says as he comes out from the dark.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto inquires.

Once Naruto gets over to him, Sasuke says, "I'm giving you my Sharin-rinnegan and all the knowledge you need to use it, as well as my power from the Rikudo Sennin. Make sure to use them well."

"What? Sasuke, no, you can't die! I-" Naruto starts.

Sasuke interrupts with, "Dobe, listen I'm dying. It's too late for me now. I'm also giving you a pair of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that I'd like you to give to whoever you end up with. This is my last wish. Goodbye, Naruto."

 **Back in Kaguya's Dimension**

"Dobe, I now realize that your path of hope, rather than revenge, was the right one. No matter what you do, never abandon that path. Sakura, I'm sorry for never returning your love, but I just never had it in me to feel love. And Kakashi, I'm so sorry for betraying your trust and becoming a traitor to the world, but at least now I can finally make up for it, Goodbye, everyone…"

"Sasuke, noooooo!" Naruto screamed out to the heavens. "I'm going to kill you, bastard!" Naruto suddenly activated his rinnegan and screamed, **"Susanoo"** , and suddenly charged at Kaguya, sealing her just as she was opening a portal and getting sucked into the vortex, and ending up in a random dimension out there somewhere.

"Kakashi-sensei, how can we get Naruto back?" Sakura asks.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I think that both Naruto and Sasuke are now lost to us forever." Kakashi states in a depressed tone.

 **In the mountains on a world called Earthland**

"Kurama, you there?" Naruto inquires.

" **I'm here, Naruto.** " Kurama responds.

"Where are we, and how do we get back?" Naruto questions.

Kurama answers with, " **I believe we are on another world, Naruto. And it is impossible for us to get back, I'm sorry Kit** "

"It's ok Kurama, I'll just have to live my life on a new world I guess." Naruto states.

Naruto then exclaims, "Kurama, I'm sensing someone in danger, let's go!" And just like that, Naruto sets off on a new adventure.


	2. 2 A New World Called Earthland

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 - A New World Called Earthland, and a Guild called Fairy Tail

 **Earthland - X782**

A white-haired teenage girl named Mirajane Strauss was currently looking at her sister, Lisanna, about to be killed by her brother, who had lost control of her takeover magic and was thinking, 'someone, please help', when suddenly, in a yellow flash of light, someone appeared in front of her brother and caught his punch before it could reach her sister and said, "What is going on here?"

Mirajane, in a state of shock, suddenly said, "Please knock out the monster, it's my brother and he lost control of his magic!"

The stranger, who Mirajane now noticed was a young man with spiky blonde hair said, "Magic? Well, whatever", and proceeded to knock out the beast with a single kick to the back of the head. He then said, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a ninja from another world. Who are you, what happened here, and what did you mean by magic?"

"A ninja from another world?! My name is Mirajane Strauss, but everyone calls me Mira. That's my sister Lisanna you saved, and my brother Elfman you knocked out. And Magic is, well, a sort of mystical energy that people have in a sort of organ, which can be used to do spells and the like." Mirajane responded.

"So, it's kind of like my chakra then, well ok. Say, do you know where I can go? I could probably pass myself off as a mage, and I don't have anywhere to go." Naruto stated.

"You can come to Fairy Tail! It's a mage guild full of life and everyone treats each like family, no matter what walk of life you from." Mira exclaimed.

"Ok, guess I can go there. Which direction is it in?" Naruto responded.

"It's in Magnolia town to the North." Mira answered.

"Ok then." And with that, Naruto picked up Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna, and vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Naruto then entered the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and asked for who's in charge. "Hello, is the master here?"

"Why yes, I'm Makarov, Fairy Tail's third guild master, and who might you be young lad?" A short elderly man inquired.

Naruto responded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm an SSS-rank ninja with a flee on sight warning, from another world, and I'd like to join your guild!"

"A ninja from another world?! SSS-Rank?!" Everyone screamed at once.

"So you're SSS-Rank are you, how about we see how that compares to an S-rank wizard, shall we? Erza, come here, you're going out to the training field to test Naruto!" Makarov stated.

 **At the training field**

Once everyone had gathered at the training field and Naruto and Erza were in position, Makarov called out, "3, 2, 1, Start!"

As soon as he said start, Naruto threw dozens of kunai throughout the field, and started to teleport all over the field. Erza was having trouble tracking Naruto, and was thinking that he was just toying with her. Naruto was just thinking of how to not hurt too badly, and not damage her pride badly either. Though, he may have also been thinking that she looked cute. In the end though, he decided to knock her out with a single kick to the back.

Everyone was in shock, but none more so than Erza. Once, the shock was over, Erza came up to Naruto and said, "That kick wasn't even half force was it?"

Once again, everyone was in shock. Naruto then said, "Yeah, that kick was only about 5% of my max"

"Why were you toying with me?" Erza inquired.

He then said, "I wasn't I just kind of thought you looked cute and was trying to figure out how to not hurt you to badly."

Erza promptly blushed, and said, "Well ok then, you're going on a date with me once this is over"

Naruto responded with "Ok". To say that everyone was in shock, would be a major understatement.

The master was the first one to get over his shock, who then said, "I hereby proclaim Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as Fairy Tail's S-class Ninja", and then proceeded to stamp an orange Fairy Tail guild mark on the middle of Naruto's upper-left arm.

And thus began the tale of Naruto's journey at Fairy Tail, where he would later be known as 'The God of Fairy Tail' and be a member of the 2 teams of Fairy Tail's 'Twin Titans', consisting of Erza and himself, and 'Team Element', consisting of him, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, which is also known as Fairy Tail's strongest team.


	3. 3 Date With Titania and Naruto

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 3 - A Date With Titania

 **At the training field**

Everyone soon left, leaving only Erza, also known as the Titania, and Naruto there. Naruto decided to ask, "So uh, when are going to have that date?"

Erza responded with, "You can pick me up at 7."

"Wait! I don't know where to pick you! Should I just meet you at the guild?" Naruto inquired.

"I suppose that would do." Erza stated. With that Erza left to get ready. Naruto then realized he didn't have any place to stay or any money and decided to just wait by the guild for Erza.

 **Later that night**

At the guild, Erza arrived to see Naruto waiting for here and saw he looked a little tired and decided to ask, "How long have you been waiting for me? You look tired."

Naruto responded with, "Well, uh, I don't really have any money or a place to stay, so since the match", but upon seeing Erza's sad look he then said, "But it's fine, I didn't need anything yet anyway, so uh, let's get going then." They then left to go on their date.

 **At the restaurant**

A few minutes into the date Erza decided to ask, "So what was your past like?"

Naruto responded with, "Well, it would probably take a few hours to tell you everything, so after this, I can tell you everything you want to know either at your place, or in my personal dimension"

To which, the Fairy Queen responded with, "You have a personal dimension?!"

Naruto sheepishly chuckled saying, "Well yeah, though I only got it like 5 minutes before I saved Mira though, so I kind of forgot about it"

"Oh, so it's new then and you forgot, you know for some reason I feel strangely at ease around you" Erza stated interestingly.

"Same here, and your hair is even the same color as my mother's!" Naruto stated.

"Really?! Are we somehow related?!" Erza inquired.

"I don't see how that's possible seeing how she's from another dimension though... I am really enjoying this date though, and you look to be doing so as well, from the look on your face" Naruto responded.

"Well, I guess you do have a point about that alternate dimension thing… And you are right about my enjoying this date.. Though it seems to be coming to a close" Erza stated

"So, um, after this do you want me to tell you about my past, and if so, then where? Your house or my dimension?" Naruto questioned.

"I think I'd like that, and at my apartment, I don't have a house." Erza answered.

"Ok, that sounds good. Should I head there with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure." Erza responded.

And with that, they proceeded to pay, with Erza being disappointed in herself for forgetting that Naruto doesn't have any money, and Naruto saying not to worry about it and that he would pay her back once he could if she wanted, to which Erza refused. They then proceeded to head to Erza's apartment at Fairy Hills.

 **Later, in Erza's apartment at Fairy Hills**

"So, you ready to tell you about your past?" Erza inquired.

"Well sure, so I guess it starts the day I was born…" With that in mind, Naruto tells Erza about his past, starting with his parents' deaths on the day he was, Kurama's sealing, his childhood, his academy days, his days as a new Genin, the Sand/Sound invasion, the Akatsuki, Lady Tsunade, otherwise known by Naruto as 'baa-chan', Sasuke's betrayal, his training journey with the man he called 'Ero-sennin', where he learned, all the different chakra natures and became a Fuinjutsu master, and learned the Flying Raijin technique, the kidnapping of his friend Gaara, the Kazekage, Captain Yamato, the Tenchi Bridge mission, the death of Asuma, his Wind-Style Rasengan training, his first encounter with Obito, the death of 'Ero-sennin', the legend of the Rinnegan, and the Rikudo Sennin, Naruto's sage training, the destruction of the Leaf, the redemption of Nagato, the Five-Kage Summit, the truth about Itachi, the death of Danzo, the mastering of Kurama's chakra and the conquering of hate, the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War, the war against the reanimated shinobi, the befriending of Kurama, Madara Uchiha, the legend of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, otherwise known as the Rikudo Sennin, the legends of Ashura Otsutsuki and Indra Otsutsuki, the war against Kaguya Otsutsuki, otherwise known as the Rabbit Goddess, the death of his best friend Sasuke , the gift of the Sharin-Rinnegan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan(though Erza didn't personally understand why Naruto was telling her about that), the defeat of Kaguya, and Naruto's arrival in Earthland. By the end of it, Erza was crying, and couldn't help but think that hiding her past was pathetic compared to Naruto's willing reveal of his even worse past to her, and so, decided to tell him her past. Naruto then said, "So are you hiding your past for some reason?"

"Wait? What How?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Well, I used to hide things about my life during my childhood, so I know when others are doing the same thing." Naruto explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. You know, the funny thing is, I was actually planning on telling it to you. And I've only ever told the master, yet I only met you today." Erza said chuckling sheepishly.

"Wait?! Really?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, it all started when the slavers came…" Erza then proceeded to tell Naruto everything from going to the Tower of Heaven, to her life there, to the betrayal of Jellal, to arriving at Fairy Tail.

At the end of it all, Naruto was crying, He then spoke and said, "I'm so sorry that all that happened to you, and I'm going to ask you something that I can't believe that I realized my feelings about in one day, but I think that sharing our pasts helped me with it. Sooo… will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?!" Erza screamed. Erza then spoke again, "Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?!" Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"I just said I'll be your girlfriend." Erza said.

"What? Really?!" Naruto inquired. Erza nodded. "So, uh, did you remember what I said about the Sharingan I have?" Erza nodded. "So, uh, would you allow me to implant them in your head, to help you?"

To say Erza was shell-shocked would be an understatement, but, nonetheless, Erza said, "I guess you can implant them."

Naruto then decided to ask, "Can I do it tonight? With my healing capabilities you should be okay in a minute. I will also have to knock you out first."

"Okay, I guess." Erza responded.

Naruto then proceeded to knock Erza out, replace her eyes with the Mangekyo Sharingan and wake her back up all in under half an hour.

 **Half an hour later**

When Erza woke up and saw Naruto next to her, she said, "So is it done?"

Naruto responded with, "Yep, all done, though you probably won't be of much use until I've known you for at least a month, because that's the requirement in order for me to give chakra from you, though from what I know about it, there's a distinct possibility that it may also give me a magic core."

"Oh, really?! That'll be great!" Erza exclaimed.

"So, uh, should I stay at your room tonight?" Naruto inquired.

"Uh, sure. Just sleep next to me, but make sure not to be perverted with me until I'm ready for it." Erza responded.

Naruto then deeply blushed, "I wouldn't do that without your permission! Though, Ero-Sennin might have done that if given the chance. Well, good night. Love you." "Love you too, good night." And with that the Fairy God and the Fairy Queen went to sleep together.

 **The next morning**

A few minutes after waking up Erza decided to say to Naruto, "So should we tell the guild about our relationship?"

Naruto responded with, "I don't see why not, but we should probably not come from Fairy Hills, but rather, the entrance to the guild hall."

Erza chuckled and said, "You're right about that."

They then proceeded to get ready and head to the Guild Hall to tell the master.

 **At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Once they arrived, Erza and Naruto headed straight to the master's office. Once they got there Erza said, "We have something to tell you master."

"Well, what do you have to tell me child?" Makarov inquired.

Naruto then, while blushing, said, "Me and Erza somehow managed to become a couple by the time we went to sleep last night."

A period of silence. Then, "WHAT?!" Makarov exclaimed, "How have you managed to enter a relationship with Erza after knowing her for less than 24 hours?!"

 **Back in the Guild Hall Lobby**

Everyone in the guild suddenly heard a cry of, "WHAT?!" "How have you managed to enter a relationship with Erza after knowing her for less than 24 hours?!"

The hall then proceeded to be engulfed in total silence. Then everyone broke out into cheers. And thus begun the relationship between the God and Goddess/Queen of Fairy Tail.


	4. 4The Difference Between Chakra and Magic

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 4 - The Difference Between Chakra and Magic

 **One Month Later at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Erza and Naruto, who has earned the nickname of the Fairy God through all the different and amazingly powerful abilities that he seems to have, are currently sitting at a table eating when Naruto say, " Hey Erza-chan", "Yes, Naruto-kun?", "I think I'm able to give you chakra now." "Really?!" "Yes." "Alright! Let's go do it!" And with that Erza proceeds to drag Naruto to her apartment.

 **At Fairy Hills**

Once they arrive at Fairy Hills, Naruto decides to say, "Erza, we need to do this in my personal dimension." "Ok." "Ready then?" "Yes." "Alright, **Kamui!** " And with that Naruto and Erza arrive in Naruto's Kamui Dimension

 **In Naruto's Kamui Dimension**

Once there, Naruto and Erza proceed to sit in a meditative position in order for Naruto to give Erza chakra. Once they are done, Naruto suddenly exclaims, "What the?! How do you have so much chakra?!" "How much do I have?!" "About as much as Hashirama Senju!" "Really?! That's Awesome!" Erza says, having already been informed about everything involving the Shodai Hokage by Naruto. "Alright then, I guess we should go tell the master that we need to train, we will be in here for about 5 years after all." "5 YEARS?!" "3 months for them, 5 years for us, but we won't age more than 3 months. The training will also be 3 times more effective in here" "Do we really need to be in here for so long?" "Yes, Erza, we do, if you want to get your abilities up to par with mine." "WITH YOURS?!" "Yes Erza, Mine." "Ok, that might be worth it" Erza says with stars in her eyes.

 **At the Fairy Tail Guild Hail**

Mira is polishing glasses and drops one when the master suddenly exclaims,"5 YEARS?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TRAINING FOR 5 YEARS?!" Naruto then starts coming out of the master's office and says, "What I mean to say is that it will be 5 years of training for me and Erza, but will only be gone for 3 months, and we will also only age 3 months, so you won't have to deal with any extra paperwork or anything if that's what you're worried about." "Ok, fine, but why are you doing this again?" "I already told you, we're doing this because Erza gained the ability to use chakra and I gained the ability to use magic. Oh, by the way, I'll need all of your data on Heavenly Body Magic, because that's what I'll be learning." "Ok, fine. Just go ahead, and see you in 3 months!" Makarov called out as Naruto raced out of the building to go train.

 **In Naruto's Kamui Dimension**

Naruto arrived in a vortex, along with a bunch of supplies, and a wedding ring hidden and sealed away. Naruto then said, alright let's get started." And so the training began.

 **1 Year Later**

As it turns out, Erza somehow had the Mokuton and could use it to great efficiency and was already almost as good with at as Captain Yamato was the last time Naruto saw him. She also seems to have an unnatural proficiency with the sharingan, having already mastered it, including the Perfect Susanoo and Heaven Concealed, which summons a meteorite down on it's opponent. Naruto has also become extremely proficient with Heavenly Body Magic, to the point of actually being B-Class with it. They were just ending training for the day, when Naruto finally decided to do something that he's been waiting a long time to do do and get down on his hands and knees and says, "Erza Scarlet will you marry me?" Erza then proceeds to scream, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times Yes!" And thus Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Erza Scarlet are fiances. And time passes by.

 **4 Years Later**

After 4 long years, Erza has finally managed to reach Naruto's level in skill and Naruto has reached Wizard Saint level with Heavenly Body Magic alone. Now that they are ready to leave, Naruto says, "I wonder if they will think we've changed." "I doubt it, they are Fairy Tail after all." "I guess you're right. Well we'll just have to see. I do wonder how they'll react to me having proposed to you though. I can't wait for us to finally actually get ready though." "Oh yeah, I forgot that they don't know about that already, though they may suspect that it could happen. Alright then, let's go now." "Yeah, yeah, alright. **Kamui!** " And finally, after 5 long years for them, and 3 short months for everyone else in the guild, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Erza Scarlet finally return to Fairy Tail, more powerful than ever. Once they approached the Fairy Tail Guildhall, they kicked the door open and said in unison, "We're home guys."


	5. 5 Time Gone By

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 5 - Time Gone By

When Naruto and Erza returned to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall after 3 months for everyone else at the guild, there was a huge party and a bunch of questions about their training, during which, Naruto and Erza announced that they were getting married in 2 months, to which Makarov nearly fainted, and everyone else asked why so soon, which caused Naruto and Erza to then explain that while it was 3 months to everyone else, it was 5 years to them. After about a week had passed since Naruto and Erza returned, they asked the master to allow them to form a team, to which he agreed, and thus, 'The Twin Titans' were born. Once a month had passed since they returned, Natsu practically begged Naruto to train him, which Naruto quickly agreed to, as it meant that he could train someone up to be an S-Class Wizard for the first time, and torture-err-train Natsu, which could be fun, and would consist of, gravity seals and resistance seals, which both increase the force of gravity upon your body and make your body resist your efforts to move at higher and higher levels depending on the levels of the seals, carrying boulders of increasing size, running 50+ laps per day, increased by 2 per week, and endurance training. About a month after their wedding, Naruto and Erza announced that Erza was pregnant with a child, which they planned on naming Kushina if it was a girl, and Itachi if it was a boy. 9 months later, Erza gave birth to twins, a Red-headed girl named Kushina, and a red-headed boy named Itachi. At the S-Class Trials of X783 Natsu managed to become an S-Class Wizard, which he was very proud of, but he still stood absolutely no chance against Erza. Before the events of Hargeon, Natsu managed to almost reach Laxus' level and was as strong as Erza would be if she had not met Naruto. Throughout all this time, Naruto and Erza, became known as the strongest Two-Person team in all of Fiore. And thus, the main story begins, with Naruto and Erza on a mission together, and Natsu and Happy heading off to Hargeon.


	6. Power Levels 1

**Power Levels**

 **A** **cnologia (Dragon Form)**

Power - 6,900

Speed - 6,800

Endurance - 7,000

Magical Power - 105,000

Charisma - 1

Intelligence - 7

 **Acnologia (Human Form)**

Power - 690

Speed - 680

Endurance - 700

Magical Power - 10,500

Charisma - 1

Intelligence - 7

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode, God Force and Rinne-Sharingan)**

Power - 6,300

Speed - 630,000

Endurance - 6,840

Magical Power - 93,600

Ninjutsu - 126,000

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode, God Force and Rinnegan)**

Power - 4,200

Speed - 420,000

Endurance - 4,560

Magical Power - 62,400

Ninjutsu - 84,000

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode and God Force)**

Power - 2,800

Speed - 280,000

Endurance - 3,040

Magical Power - 41,600

Ninjutsu - 56,000

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode and Lightning God Drive)**

Power - 1,400

Speed - 140,000

Endurance - 1,520

Magical Power - 20,800

Ninjutsu - 28,000

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode Full-Power)**

Power - 700

Speed - 70,000

Endurance - 760

Magical Power - 10,400

Ninjutsu - 14,000

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Kurama Mode Full-Power)**

Power - 350

Speed - 7,000

Endurance - 380

Magical Power - 5,200

Ninjutsu - 7,000

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze(Sage Mode Full-Power)**

Power - 70

Speed - 350

Endurance - 76

Magical Power - 1,040

Ninjutsu - 1,400

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(God Force)**

Power - 140

Speed - 140

Endurance - 152

Magical Power - 2,080

Ninjutsu - 2,800

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Lightning God Drive)**

Power - 70

Speed - 70

Endurance - 76

Magical Power - 1,040

Ninjutsu - 1,400

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Base Full-Power)**

Power - 35

Speed - 35

Endurance - 38

Magical Power - 520

Ninjutsu - 700

Charisma - 20

Intelligence - 10

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 35

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Wood-Style Sage Mode, Wood-Style Enhanced Susanoo and God Force)**

Power - 10,080

Speed - 308,700

Endurance - 4,752

Magical Power - 83,520

Ninjutsu - 103,680

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Wood-Style Sage Mode, Wood Golem and God Force)**

Power - 5,760

Speed - 220,500

Endurance - 3,564

Magical Power - 62,640

Ninjutsu - 77,760

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Wood-Style Sage Mode, Susanoo and God Force)**

Power - 7,200

Speed - 264,600

Endurance - 3,564

Magical Power - 62,640

Ninjutsu - 77,760

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Wood-Style Sage Mode, and God Force)**

Power - 2,880

Speed - 176,400

Endurance - 2,376

Magical Power - 41,760

Ninjutsu - 51,840

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Wood-Style Sage Mode, and Fire God Drive)**

Power - 1,440

Speed - 88,200

Endurance - 1,188

Magical Power - 20,880

Ninjutsu - 25,920

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Wood-Style Sage Mode Full-Power)**

Power - 720

Speed - 2,205

Endurance - 594

Magical Power - 10,440

Ninjutsu - 12,960

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Eternal Mangekyou Full-Power)**

Power - 240

Speed - 735

Endurance - 198

Magical Power - 3,480

Ninjutsu - 4,320

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Wood-Style Sage Mode Full-Power)**

Power - 120

Speed - 367.5

Endurance - 99

Magical Power - 1,740

Ninjutsu - 2,160

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(God Force)**

Power - 160

Speed - 490

Endurance - 132

Magical Power - 2,320

Ninjutsu - 2,840

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Fire God Drive)**

Power - 80

Speed - 245

Endurance - 66

Magical Power - 1,160

Ninjutsu - 1,420

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Base Full-Power)**

Power - 40

Speed - 122.5

Endurance - 33

Magical Power - 580

Ninjutsu - 720

Charisma - 13

Intelligence - 13

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 38

 **Makarov Dreyar**

Power - 19

Speed - 14

Endurance - 22

Magical Power - 500

Charisma - 12

Intelligence - 8

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 23

 **Gildarts Clive(Full Power)**

Power - 39

Speed - 45

Endurance - 49.5

Magical Power - 900

Charisma - 11.8

Intelligence - 6

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 16

 **Gildarts Clive(75% Power)**

Power - 26

Speed - 30

Endurance - 33

Magical Power - 600

Charisma - 11.8

Intelligence - 6

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 16

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Power - 15.2

Speed - 18

Endurance - 22

Magical Power - 380

Charisma - 13.5

Intelligence - 4

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 10

 **Laxus Dreyar**

Power - 18.4

Speed - 20

Endurance - 19

Magical Power - 420

Charisma - 7

Intelligence - 8

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 15.5

 **Mirajane Strauss(Satan Soul: Sitri)**

Power - 17

Speed - 17.5

Endurance - 18.5

Magical Power - 375

Charisma - 9.8

Intelligence - 7.5

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 16.2

 **Gray Fullbuster**

Power - 10

Speed - 12

Endurance - 16

Magical Power - 295

Charisma - 9.82

Intelligence - 7

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 9.8

 **Gajeel Redfox**

Power - 13.6

Speed - 13

Endurance - 18

Magical Power - 342.5

Charisma - 6.8

Intelligence - 5.5

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 9.3

 **Jose Porla**

Power - 18.45

Speed - 19.5

Endurance - 18.5

Magical Power - 415

Charisma - 7.2

Intelligence - 8

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 17

 **Levy McGarden**

Power - 0.5

Speed - 0.5

Endurance - 1.2

Magical Power - 120

Charisma - 5

Intelligence - 22

Mid-Battle Intelligence - 12

 **Notes:**

Erza has Water, Earth, and Fire Natural Affinities

Erza can now use Fire God Slayer Magic

Naruto can also use Lightning God Slayer Magic

Naruto has all 5 Natural Affinities(Because of the Rinnegan), and has trained enough to use them all at the same time.

In this fic, God Slayer Magic has a Drive and Force as well, known as God Drive and God Force

Speed of Light = 140,000

Physical Strength in Sage Mode and above for Erza is amplified like Tsunade's

Mirajane didn't lose her powers in this timeline


	7. 6 The Formation of Team Element

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 6 - The Formation of Team Element

 **Near the entrance to Magnolia**

As Naruto and Erza are on their way back from a job, with Erza carrying a large horn, they suddenly see Loke running back to the guild. "Hey, Erza-chan, wasn't that Loke?" "Yes, it was. But I wonder why he was running." "He was probably running to warn the guild that we're back, since everyone is scared of you." "Yes, that's probably right. Anyway, how do you think Itachi and Kushina are?" "They're probably fine, since Mira took care of them this time. I think it's time to form 'Team Element' now, and create the strongest team in Fiore." "Really?! That's great!" "I'm sure Natsu will challenge me again, even though he knows how strong I am in my base form. I hope Gildarts comes back soon so we can show that we are stronger than him and earn the ace team title." "Yeah, that'll be fun." And as Erza said that, they approached the Fairy Tail building and kicked the door open.

 **Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Loke came running in and screamed, "Guys! The Twin Titans are back!" And with that everyone froze, but strangely enough, Natsu looked like a mixture of extreme fear and being extremely excited. Lucy, the new member decided to speak up, "So who these 'Twin Titans' everyone's so scared of?" To which Mira responded, "Oh, they're 2 EXTREMELY strong members of Fairy Tail, though I doubt that they're as strong as Natsu thinks" Natsu then exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me! They really could beat Gildarts! I mean, they literally beat the whole guild without even trying! And Master even said that he was going all out! I know Gildarts is really strong, but I don't think that he could beat the master without even trying!" Mirajane then decided to ask, "What do you mean without even trying Natsu? It didn't look like they weren't trying to me." "They didn't even leave their base forms!" "Base Forms?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. "Oh yeah, when Erza goes all out using Sage Mode, her Wood Golem and Susanoo all at once, she is probably as strong as Igneel!" "She's as strong as a dragon?!" Everyone exclaimed once again. "Yeah, and when he's going all out in what I think is called 'Six Path Sage Mode' he can beat Erza going all out without too much difficulty." "SERIOUSLY?!" Everyone exclaimed yet again. Then Naruto and Erza burst through the door and everyone froze. Naruto then started, "Natsu! Gray!" "Yes sir!" "You are forming a team with me and Erza, which will be called Team Element. Meet us at the train station at 7 sharp!" "Aye!" They exclaimed in unison. Naruto and Erza then left the guild and headed home after having the giant horn stored. After a minute passed, Lucy decided to ask, "So why are Natsu and Gray so scared of Naruto?" "Well, for one thing, Naruto managed to marry Erza, who beat them up when they challenged her and stripped in front of her respectively." Mirajane decided to explain, "Oh wow!" "Also, when they challenged Naruto together, he went all out, but only used a finger, and beat them both with a tap that sent them flying and made it take 3 hours of running to get back to the guild." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He's THAT strong?!" "Yep, he's ridiculously strong." And thus, the next morning, 'Team Element', easily the strongest team in Fairy Tail, and possibly even Fiore, was formed.


	8. Lullaby

This **is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

 **A/N: Naruto is wearing his Sage Coat from the Pein Arc, and Erza is wearing her Robe of Yuen, except with the color scheme of Naruto's Sage Coat.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 7 - Lullaby

 **The next morning** **at the train station**

After Natsu and Gray had been fighting for a while at the train station, Natsu decided to ask her why she was there anyway, to which Lucy explained that Mira had asked her to come in order to mediate between Natsu and Gray, to which Happy asked, "You really wanted to come, didn't you?"

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed.

After a few more minutes Naruto and Erza arrived, and they were about board the train after Natsu asked Erza to fight him, to which she agreed, but when Naruto asked if he wanted to fight him too, Natsu exclaimed, "No way! You're too scary!"

To which Naruto deadpanned, "But if Erza uses **Susanoo** she can cleave the top of several mountains off in a single swipe of her sword!"

"S-S-She can WHAT?!" Everyone aside from Naruto and Erza exclaimed at once.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" Erza deadpanned.

"IT'S THE TRUTH?!" Everyone exclaimed once again.

"Besides, you can destroy a whole nation in one attack!" Erza shouted quickly.

"YOU CAN DO WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed yet again.

"Nevermind that, we need to get on the train if we want everyone other than you and me to be able to find the Eisenwald mages in time." Naruto deadpanned.

"I suppose you're right, Naruto. Anyway, let's go then." Erza quickly responded.

"Um, Naruto, what did you mean by everyone besides you and Erza?" Lucy inquired.

Natsu decided to answer for Naruto with, "Oh, you didn't know? Naruto and Erza are also known as 'The Fairy God' and 'The Fairy Goddess', they are married under the Uzumaki-Namikaze name after all. Anyways, when going all out, Erza is just a bit faster than the speed of light, and Naruto is twice as fast as the speed of light."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Lucy exclaimed, "They're Fairy Tail's God and Goddess?!"

"Um, yeah" Natsu deadpanned.

"And they are as fast as THE SPEED OF LIGHT?! ISN'T THAT AN INSANE AMOUNT OF SPEED OR SOMETHING?!" Lucy screeched.

"Yes, he really is that fast, and yes it is an insane speed. I mean the only reason that they aren't wizard saints is because the Magic Council won't anyone out of the Ten Wizard Saints so that a Fairy Tail Wizard can join." Natsu explained, "Also, Naruto, when I challenged Erza, I meant that she was limited to no eyes or sage mode!" Natsu the exclaimed.

"Natsu, you do realize that I can still destroy a mountain in a single punch if I try hard enough, right?" Erza inquired.

"Oh, nevermind to my challenge then. How about you get Laxus to let me challenge him instead?" Natsu nervously said.

"Alright, I'll do that. Let's just hurry up and get on the train already or it's going to leave without us!" Naruto exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed.

And with that, our heroes quickly boarded the train and set off on their journey to fight the dark guild called Eisenwald and form 'Team Element'.

 **On the train**

After Naruto knocked Natsu out with a swift chop to the back of his head, to help with his motion sickness, he began to explain the situation with Eisenwald, along with his wife.

Naruto began, "On our last job, we stopped by a bar, where wizards gather in Onibas. And there were a few people who drew our attention."

Erza continued, "We then overheard them talking about some sort of magical item called Lullaby, which they were going to unseal, and should be unsealed by now from someone named Kage. I didn't recognize the name then, but they were under the orders of the ace of Eisenwald, Erigor the Shinigami"

"We also believe that Lullaby is either sleep or death magic, based on the name. Though we should probably assume that it's death magic, given the fact that it's a dark guild" Naruto finished. And with that they arrived at the next train station.

 **At the next train station**

Soon after they arrived at the train station, Lucy realized that they left Natsu on the train, to which Naruto questioned, "Shouldn't you have realized that first Happy?"

"Aye" Happy responded sadly

"Well, don't worry, I'll go get him real quick" Naruto responded, and took off at the speed of sound.

"Wow… he really is fast" Lucy said in awe.

"Yes, my husband is quite amazing, isn't he?" Erza said, "And to be honest, he hasn't shown anyone besides me how strong he really is."

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned.

"What I mean, is that he is probably so strong that he could rule the world if he really wanted to" Erza replied astutely.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy and Gray exclaimed in unison.

Naruto then arrived back at the train station with Natsu, where Natsu described a flute he saw, which Lucy recognized as containing Death Magic, and Natsu got hit on the head for something that wasn't his fault. Team Element then decided to head to Oshibarna station to stop Eisenwald.

 **At the Guild Masters' Conference**

When Makarov received a message from Mirajane about the formation of 'Team Element', he started to pull his hair out and screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Naruto and Erza alone are enough to destroy all of Fiore! They don't need any more firepower!... On second thought, they can cause so much damage that more firepower won't affect the amount of damage they cause. Wait a second again… But they don't go overboard! OH NO! What if Natsu influences them to go overboard more!" as his face went through a mixture of a emotions, from fear, to peace, to fear, to absolute terror with his soul leaving his body.

 **At Oshibarna Station**

Team Element soon arrived at Oshibarna station, with everyone riding inside Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Construct. After Erza 'questioned' the guards, aka knocked them out for answers, Team Element went inside the station, and Erza sent Natsu and Gray after Erigor. Naruto and Erza then proceeded to beat up all of the Eisenwald mages using only Taijutsu and knocked them all unconscious rather quickly, within just two minutes in fact. After Natsu and Gray had successfully defeated Erigor's two strongest subordinates and Team Element had reconvened after Erigor surprised Naruto and Erza and forced them out with a wind barrier. While they were discussing how to get rid of the wind barrier, Naruto suddenly walked towards it, drawing everyone's attention, drew his breath in, and shouted **"LIghtning God's Bellow"** , as a stream of black lightning shot out of his mouth, shattering the wind barrier in the process.

"That was Awesome! I had no idea you could do that!" Natsu shouted, his voice full of awe and glee.

"Naruto! Why did you use that?! We were waiting to tell anyone about it!" Erza exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh, Erza-chan, I forgot to tell you, but I was going to have us tell everyone once we got back to the guild anyway." Naruto said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Naruto-kun?" Erza asked sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"It just slipped my mind" Naruto commented absentmindedly.

"Ok, fine then." Erza said in exasperation, "But, where did Natsu go?" Erza inquired, having apparently noticed that the dragon slayer was now missing.

"Oh, he went after Erigor. He can handle him easy enough. Let's just take a Magicmobile." Naruto commented.

"Alright fine, but we're bringing this injured member of Eisenwald with us, so he doesn't die from his injuries." Erza responded.

And with that they stole a Magicmobile and headed off to meet up with Natsu.

 **On the train tracks**

After Natsu caught up with Erigor, he swiftly beat him up, finishing him off with the flames of emotion. The rest of Team Element then caught up with Natsu and all got out of the car to talk with him. While they were talking with Natsu, Kageyama, the wizard Natsu beat up, stole Lullaby and rushed off to the Guild Masters' meeting in the Magicmobile. Naruto and Erza couldn't run too fast because everyone else wouldn't be able keep up, but they still ran as fast as everyone else could in order to catch up with Kageyama.

 **At Clover Town**

After talking with Makarov and getting disheartened from playing Lullaby to him, Lullaby, which was actually one of Zeref's demons, was angry with him and awoke, after Lullaby obliterated the Clover Town Army, Erza decided to intervene. Natsu and Gray wanted to help her, but Naruto stopped them, saying, "Erza's got this, she can easily do this by herself, she'll even finish it off in just one move."

"JUST ONE MOVE?!" Everyone, even the guild masters, exclaimed in unison.

"Just watch and see." Naruto said. And with that everyone turned towards Erza in order to, apparently, watch Erza defeat Lullaby.

As Erza approached Lullaby she shouted, "Lullaby, I'll give you one chance to surrender! Otherwise, I'm taking you down!"

Lullaby chuckled, " **Surrender? Ha, like I would ever surrender to a puny human like you. I'll just feast on your soul instead.** "

"Alright then. You leave me no choice." Erza stated. She then proceeded to weave numerous hand seals in rapid succession before shouting, **"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"** As soon as she shouted that, enormous wood branches, each as wide as a building, violently erupted from the ground, shooting straight towards Lullaby and destroying the demon, creating a large forest in the process.

After witnessing that, everyone was looking towards Naruto and Erza in a new light. Suddenly, Makarov looked towards Naruto and shouted, "How the hell are you two not Wizard Saints?!"

"Well, the council refuses to boot other members of the Wizard Saints just to make room for Fairy Tail Wizards." Naruto said chuckling sheepishly.

Makarov then suddenly realized just what Erza did and shouted, "You went way overboard!"

Naruto then said, "Well, if it was Natsu and Gray, they probably would have destroyed the Clover Meeting Hall or something."

"You're probably right." Makarov deadpanned.

The rest of the guild masters then realized what Erza did, and the newly formed 'Team Element' as well as Makarov, the Fairy Tail Guild Master, proceeded to run back to Fairy Tail, having had a great time all the while.

 **A/N: I may remove Naruto and Erza either partly or completely from some arcs because they are simply too overpowered for the story to progress properly.**

 **A/N 2: I also will probably have introduced at least a few Acnologia-Tier characters by the Alvarez Empire Arc. I have no plan as for when to do it as of yet, but I will do it at some point so that Erza and Naruto aren't always unnecessarily overpowered against anyone except Acnologia, but there will probably be at least one by the beginning of the Tartaros Arc. It could either be long before or just before that. I have no idea as of yet. Also, almost all regularly seen A-Class plus characters will end up stronger than in cannon. Not all of them because I probably will either forget to make some stronger or deem in unnecessary to make some stronger.**


	9. 7 Galuna Island and Phantom Lord Part 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 8 - Galuna Island Arc and Phantom Lord Part 1

One day after Team Element got back from Clover, Naruto arranged a battle for Natsu and Laxus, which Laxus eventually won, but still was forced to use his **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic** , during which the Magic Council came to collect Erza for her trial, where Naruto basically forced them to let him go with her, since he is her husband after all. The battle lasted too long for Natsu to be able to get to the trial in time and he arrived right after Naruto and Erza left the courtroom. After Naruto and Erza got back to Fairy Tail, Naruto and Erza show everyone their **Lightning God Slayer Magic** and **Fire God Slayer Magic** with a **Lightning God's** **Bellow** and **Fire God's Bellow** respectively. After they got back, Mystogan put everyone except Natsu, who was barely awake, Makarov, Laxus, and Naruto and Erza, who were fully awake, to sleep in order to get a job.

Naruto and Erza then left on a decade quest, which usually take a few days for them. After that, Natsu went on an S-Class Quest with Gray, Lucy, and Mira. The quest went about the same as in cannon, except with it not being against the rules, Mira in the place of Erza, and the team getting the reward.

After they got back to the guild, they were met with the sight of a ton of iron poles stuck in the roof. Team Shadow Gear was soon attacked and badly hurt by Gajeel Redfox. The next morning, Fairy Tail attacked Phantom Lord with Mira leading the charge in place of Erza. Natsu was about to defeat Gajeel when Makarov was disabled and Fairy Tail was forced to retreat. Lucy was then kidnapped and swiftly rescued by Natsu.

An hour after they got back to the guild, Naruto and Erza arrived, with Naruto kicking the door open and saying, "Alright. What is going on here?!" After which, Mira quickly explained the situation to Naruto and that was when Phantom Lord arrived with their walking headquarters in to and demanded that Fairy Tail hand over Lucy Heartfilia or be destroyed.

Once she realized that they were charging up the Jupiter cannon, Erza quickly went far in front of everyone, out onto the edge of the water, activated her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and shouted, **"SUSANOO!"** , which formed an enormous, red, ethereal visage around her, enabling her to easily look down on Jose from her position in the armor of the **Susanoo** and she blocked the Jupiter Cannon with ease. Everyone except for Naruto went wide-eyed upon looking at how Erza blocked the Jupiter Cannon and at the fact that she did it with no injury in the slightest.

After that, Erza deactivated her **Susanoo** , Naruto went up and they screamed, in unison, "Fairy Tail, CHARGE!"


	10. Custom Jutsu

**Fairy God Naruto Custom Jutsu:**

 **Note: Elemental Style = All 5 Chakra Natures**

 **Elemental Style: Armor of the Elements(Raikage's Lightning Armor)**

 **Elemental Style: Storm of the Ancients(Creates a thunderstorm, a volcano, and whirlpools and tornadoes all around the user)**

 **Rinne-Elemental Style: Great Elemental Susanoo(Susanoo combined with Armor if the Elements)**

 **Rinnegan Art: Fire Style: Cataclysmic Heaven Concealed**

 **Six Paths Rinnegan Art: Galactic Devastation(50 mile-wide Planetary Devastation)**

 **Wind Style: Monster Gale(Creates a wind so strong that it starts ripping the ground up and shredding it.)**

 **Six Paths Art: Lightning Style: Thunder Commandment(Creates a thunderstorm that you can freely manipulate)**

 **Six Paths Rinnegan Art: Chains of Fate(Creates Chakra Chains as wide as buildings)**

 **Elemental Rasengan**

 **Elemental Bijudama**


	11. Story up for Adoption - Sorry

**Story up for Adoption**

A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not continuing this story, but I just can't figure out how to get the next chapter started, and I've lost confidence in my writing skills, and am horrible at writing fight scenes and making chapters longer than 1-2 thousand words, and I don't want to make people wait months for a maybe 2,000 word chapter, which may not even be very good, so if anyone wants to adopt this story, these are the requirements.

1, The story has to stay as Naruto x Erza.

2, Naruto has to be the same age as Erza.

3, Erza has to have the Mokuton(or something similar that will make her a lot stronger)

4, Naruto has to be at least slightly stronger than Erza

5, Naruto has to have the Rinnegan

And 6, Naruto and Erza have to be as strong as Gildarts by Tenrou Island(Preferably by Edolas)


End file.
